Promise
by Uhm. its me Vee
Summary: Sequel to 'Everlasting' Sasuke feels the only way to stop the haunting memories from making him weak is to hate everyone. He becomes cold and full of hate, pushing everyone away. Can a certain blond change that? [YAOI! SasNaru. NonGraphic, future deaths]
1. Broken Promise

**YAY!! With people actually liking Everlasting I decided to write a sequel. I'm still debating to keep it a oneshot or make it a chapter one (It'd go through how Sasuke-Kun tries to keep his promise, but is too upset still to do so and many things happen….), so I'll let you all vote, 'kay? Now here is our sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I own an iPod Nano, and a laptop. I don't own Naruto. If I did there sure as hell would be some yaoi AND incest! AND SAKURA/INO WOULD DIE!! (Sorry to fans, but I really can't stand them)**

---Day 1, morning---

Sasuke woke up with from the restless slumber he'd fallen into at an exact 4:00 a.m. and refused to allow himself to fall asleep again. He _would not _have another look at Itachi's blood covered body. Never again. Even if it meant he'd never fall asleep again.

Yet, as he sat there he forced himself to believe it was all a dream. He quickly scrambled out into the hall and rammed into Itachi's door, "ITACHI!!!" he screamed as it flung open. But, there was nothing there. Itachi's bed was still unmade, the clothes lay scattered on the floor, his keys were till gone.

_He'd never come home_

_He was really gone…_

_And would never return…_

He could feel the scream boiling in his throat, but it never came. He just stood there silently, his hands shaking by his side. Why couldn't he move? Scream? Do _anything? _It made no sense. He couldn't grasp the reasons, so he just stood there.

Then there was knock at the door.

Sasuke peered behind him _NiiSan! _He thought immediately running down the stairs and straight to the door, "I knew you were alive!" he whispered, his eyes sparking with hope.

He opened the door, "ItachiNi- Oh, hello…" he mumbled sadly as he realized it wasn't Itachi, but an older man in a police officer' uniform. "Uchiha Sasuke, right?" he asked ignoring the disappointment that rang in the young Uchiha's voice. "Can I help you?"

"Well, the station found this in your brother's bag, it has your name on it." He said as he handed Sasuke the box. Sasuke took it with a quietly, "Domo arigato" he murmured as the officer turned and left, he closed the door. Staring wide-eyes at the small black velvet box the lay in the center of his palm. It had a tag with his name elegantly scripted in Itachi's hand writing. Oddly enough, Sasuke didn't under standing why he saw a 'happy birthday!' right below it.

Then he remembered: Today was his birthday.

But what did it matter now? His entire life had already plummeted to the ground and buried itself too deep to be saved.

Now his focus was back on the velvety box, as he opened it with trembling fingers. He gasped softly at what he saw. Laying inside the box, cradled with beautiful red silk, lay a golden ring.

With fingers still trembling, he lifted it into his hand. His breath caught in his throat, but he didn't care. Only the ring mattered now. He could see an engraving on the inside of it:

_Ashiteru, forever and always._

Sasuke stared at it long and hard, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. But, not a single one fell.

"Forever and always…" he whispered, opening the door and standing outside where it was now pouring rain. He looked to the sky with a sad smile, "Ashiteru, NiiSan.

And he put it on. That day, the promise was made between to brothers, one gone for good, and another who would live for them both….

END

**Hope you enjoyed! Please, please R&R, tell me what you think!! And also tell me if YOU want chapters or leave it as a oneshot. If you want to know what would be possible happenings for chapters then…. (Chapter name ideas)**

Naruto's Confession

With You

Alone

Gone


	2. Square One

Okay, chapter 2! I decided this story is only going to be eight chapters long. And so yeah... just to say that...

Disclaimer: -cries- I own a dog and 2 Green Day posters, _not_ Naruto. If I did, there would be chaos. (Yaoi, and uhh.. other stuff... hifty eyes)

* * *

**Chapter 2- Square One**

/Sasuke's POV/

It was still pouring down rain by the next morning, and it sure wasn't helping my mood. Sure, I accepted what happened. But, was I expected to not let it effect me in any way? He was my brother! The only one I could really love, that understood! Yet, here people were telling me _not to let it get to me? _I couldn't believe how impossibly blind they were. But, in truth, I tried to be happy for Itachi. I really did, it just… Didn't work for me.

/End POV/

Sasuke dragged himself to school that morning, walking trough the pouring rain in only his hooded jacket. His eyes were darker than usual, and much colder than anybody expected. His voice hinted hatred at any who would tell him how much they sympathize Itachi's passing. It wasn't what he wanted. It was no where near it once so ever. What he wanted was Itachi to be alive and those other bastards dead. He wanted to feel the warmth of his brother's body, the love in his kisses.

But it was all gone, for good. He'd never be back. All because he was _dead_, buried deep under the muddy soil. The words left an awful taste in Sasuke's mouth.

/Sasuke's POV/

I don't see why they said they _cared._ That they _understood. _Sure, some of them might be able to, But their words are truly sincere. I could see it especially well in _her_ eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke, hey. I was looking all over for you! I'm so, so, SO sorry about what happened! If there's anything I can do tell me, okay?" that pink-haired preppy bitch said, her eyes smiling over me the entire time as if to say _'You're all mine now'_.

By then, I had had enough. "You know what? I'm sick of all this shit! You don't really care, you all use this to your goddamned advantage" I hissed angrily through clenched teeth, "You speak the words as if they were poison you want to pit out because they're so deadly. I really don't give a damn what you have to say. I don't want to fucking hear it anymore!" and without looking back, I stormed down the hall and to the front doors. Right back into the still pouring rain, but I didn't even give a damn.

After that, no one dared to mention anything about it again that day. Teachers left me to be, never calling on me or expecting more than given. Most considered it lucky to even get two words out of me, even if they were uncalled for comments. Everyday was the same. I went to school. I gave cold stares, and spoke in simple emotionless monotone all the time. It was me now, all I could do. But, every night I crumbled under the darkness, the overpowering shadows. I fought with myself, cried silent tears of hatred and regret.

But, another day would come and I'd be back to square one.

* * *

Sorry it was short -shrug- My mind is crazy when I'm really into a story. I wrote chapter 8 instead of chap. three this morning, so yeah. Don't forget to R&R please!! 


	3. With You

SO, chap. 3 is here! I've got news though. I'll only add a new chapter after I get reviews from previous ones. Come on, I want feedback!! R&R please.

Disclamier! No, I still don't own Naruto. And again, as I've said before, if I did, there'd be chaos. And yaoi. And possibly a bit of fluff? Who knows

**Chapter 3: With You**

//Sasuke's POV\\

I was able to go throughout that entire year with the same routine. Wake up early. Get ready for school. Go to school. Come home. Do that damned work. Eat. Sleep. Every day was the same, each day feeling like a nightmare. The dreams of my brother still haunted me, but the effect they had became less and less noticeable until there was nothing left but the heartless gaze, and cold words I had.

Nobody dared try and speak to me, let alone stare. Even Sakura and that damn annoying friend of hers tried every now and then. When would they give up? I was hoping to make it today.

//End POV\\

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, there you are!" Sakura and Ino cried in unison. Sasuke glared icily at them, "What ever you want, I don't give a shit. Leave me the hell alone" he growled. Sakura stepped back a little, startled by the fierceness of the words. But Ino stayed, "But, Sasuke-Kun" she whined, "please? We just want you to sit with us at lunch!"

Sasuke's glare turned from icy to pure range in a matter of seconds, "No" he hissed threateningly, "I recall saying at one point _that I don't want your fucking sympathy_. You _still_ think that because my brother is dead it means I'll go out with you? You stupider than I thought! All of you are so **goddamned** blind!" his breathing was nearly silent, his eyes closed into slits as he stared directly at Ino, then Sakura. "Newsflash bitches: I'm not interested. Why do you think this had such an effect on me? In case you forgot, my brother was a complete _bastard_ to people. Yet, I fucking loved him! And not brotherly love either"

He turned swiftly and stormed away to his class, "Don't you _dare_ follow me." He added over his shoulder as he disappeared behind the corner. Sakura and Ino stared in utter shock after him, "You mean h- he's…" Sakura stammered, tears welling in her eyes.

//Naruto's POV\\

I stared at Sakura from my locker, then the way Sasuke had walked. I was shocked myself, Sasuke being gay? Who would've known!! I walked over to Sakura and Ino, "Cheer up Sakura-Chan!! You've still got Lee! And Ino, you have Choji!" I grinned widely at them as I ran down the hall before they could wack me, "SEE'YA!!"

I walked into Kakashi-Sensei's class and took my seat in the second to last row. Glancing behind me I could see Sasuke throwing anyone who dared look at him his icy cold stare. Our eyes met, he glared. I didn't turn away, I couldn't. He continued glaring at me, for five minutes straight he just stared (Well, he glared, Okay?! FINE!)

After I refused to look away, he looked at me in a different way, as if he couldn't understand why I wasn't scared. _Why is a good question _I thought to myself. Sure, I had a feeling I knew why. But, it made no sense either way.

"Okay, okay." And bored Kakashi-Sensei sighed as he walked into class putting away his small orange book for the time being. I turned to stare at him now, ""Sensei you're late AGAIN!!!" I shouted, almost wishing he hadn't shown up at all. "I was busy. Now shut up" he replied simply. E gave us work to do and went back to that pervert book.

I glanced at Sasuke right as the bell for lunch rang, "I want to be with you…" I whispered silently to myself.

There you have it!! Chapter three! I really hoped it was good. I might fix Sasuke-Kun's outburst part a little, make it better. What do you think? Don't forget to R&R, chapter four is in the making!


	4. Naruto's Confession

Okay, it's taken a while, but it's finally here!! Chapter four!! I just want to take a quick second and say thank you for the reviews!!! I'm really glad you all like the story! n.n I kind of decided to change the number of chapters to only be seven instead of eight because this is the chapter I couldn't wait to type! PLEASE don't forget to R&R! Enjoy…

**Chapter 4: Naruto's Confession**

//Naruto 's POV\\

I needed a plan, a REALLY good plan!! But, WHAT?! HOW?! I thought, day after day, gosh it seemed like… forever! Then, it came to me while I was eating my tenth bowl of ramen. The PERFECT plan!!!!

Here's how it would work: I call it, Operation Make Sasuke Mine (O.M.S.M.) It's BRILLIANT!! Anyways, we both have Iruka-Sensei last class, I planned to pretend to be sick and get out half an hour early giggle I'm sooo good! Then, I'll run to Sasuke-Kun's house and wait, it's twenty minutes away from school, so I'll beat him there. I WILL REFUSE to leave until we talk.

If we go inside, then well… giggle/blush That's a secret…. But, it's friggin' BRILIANT!!! I'm a goddamned GENIUS!!

//End POV\\

Sasuke slumped into his seat as his talkative classmates poured into the English class; Iruka-Sensei's class. He disliked having to write so much, but yet he had no choice but to live with it. They wouldn't let him drop out. It was the only way he could live alone without being questioned.

Now, he sat there, in the very last row, staring holes into the back of one of Itachi's old friend's heads.

//Sasuke POV\\

I couldn't remember the guys name, what was it again? ItachiNii always called him Fish Sticks. But, his real name I couldn't remember to save myself. Not that it mattered, I really could care less. I shifted my gaze to stare at the clock, one hour of class. I could make it.

//End POV\\

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto moaned, shooting his arm into the air and waving it wildly to get Iruka's attention, "I'm not feel too good, I think I really ate too much ramen!!!" That was all it took. Iruka's eyes went wide as he pointed wordlessly to the door, "Go, Naruto, please. No pass!"

//Naruto POV\\

I shot full speed out of the room, grinning like crazy, it actually was working!!! Now, I went to the back of the school, running through the back and straight through the trees all the way to the grand Uchiha Mansion, I never knew how MASIVE this place was!!!! I couldn't help but wonder what it looked like inside? What _his_ room looked like?

I didn't wait long, half an hour later, there he was! In all his dark glory that I seemed to be obsessed with oh so much. He was home!! And he was me.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled when he was right in front of me. At first, I forgot everything, just entranced by his… WAIT!!! "I want to talk to you, and I refuse to leave until I do." I said standing to meet his eyes. They were cold with hatred, got I was dying here to have him!

He hesitated, "…fine" he sighed walking passed me and opening the door, "but make it quick, idiot." He had no idea what he was in for from me…

//End POV\\

Inside, the door closed behind the two boys and Sasuke flipped on the lights, "Well? What do you want? You're wasting my time if you aren't going to say anything" Naruto glared, "_I'm_ not the idiot first off. _You are _in fact, you're a blind idiot!" Sasuke stared at him, "What in the world are you going on about?!" he shouted impatiently.

//Sasuke POV\\

Before I could go on, he stopped me: with his lips. He pressed them against mine, left me frozen.

…why was he doing this?

"Still can't figure it out?" he murmured, I closed my eyes, suddenly craving his soft lips again. "I do understand… But, why me…?"

He sighed, shaking his head. Then he was kissing me again. And, surprisingly, I was kissing back. He titled my head a little, deepening the kiss; I could feel him pressing me against the wall…

"I love you, Sasuke-Kun"

//End POV\\

…and things happen… Behind… err… closed doors… door closes Anyhow, I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to R&R! After I get at least 7 or 8 reviews I'll update, promise.

That's all for now!


	5. Together

Okayyy… Chapter 5!!! Thanks SO much for the reviews! I'm sad this story is coming to an end soon. There's only two more chapters sniffles Well, enjoy chap. 5!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto dammit. Would this be here if I did? Didn't think so.  
--

Chapter 5 – Together

--

//Naruto POV\\

God, Sasuke's laugh is so…

so… _amazing_.

His smile, it makes me melt… I _never _knew how good it felt to be smiled at like that.

When did I become so mushy?! This is FARRRRRR from my point, but damn, I'm fuckin' **obsessed** with every single inch of him!!! I memorized _every single _detail about his appearance, the smile, his eyes, voice… EVERYTHING!!!!

That's what I'd call obsessed.

-----

He lay with his head in my lap. I was combing my fingers through his soft, black hair. He was playing with my fingers. His normally cold expression replaced with soft, lively eyes and that smile that made me melt. We were telling stories to each other, form when we were younger. He was telling one about when he was eight, and his parents took him Trick-or-Treating on Halloween.

"God, that house scared the shit out of me back then! Itachi would always say it was haunted, that people worst than the Adams Family lived there. But, that Halloween…" he shook his head, our laughter mixing…

//End POV\\

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, neither blinking nor moving. Naruto felt his arm twitch slightly, a hand slithering up the back of his shirt, "That's cheating!!!!" he whined, pouting. Sasuke laughed, pinning him down on the sofa, "Oh? But, we had no rules Naruto-kun" Sasuke countered, dipping his head down and kissing the blonde's soft lips. Within seconds Naruto changed it around, and Sasuke was on the bottom.

Their kisses were quick and fluttery as they fought over dominance.

_Bam._

"Owww!!!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head, he looked down at Sasuke, whom he was sitting on, "you made us fall, you dummy!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke laughed, "I didn't, you did." He said, "now get your ass of me or else"

"Or else what?"  
"Or else you know what"  
"I'm not moving"  
"Fine. Then no sleep-over for you" 

"Aww, Sasuke-kunnn" Naruto whined, jumping of the raven-haired boy, "you're no fun!!"  
"And how is that?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, his hot breath tickling the back of Naruto's neck. Sasuke smirked, "I'm taking you out tomorrow, my treat for your birthday, where do you want to go?"

Naruto thought about this for a second before his eyes lit up, "NITE LIFE!!!!!"

----  
Sorry for the shortness of the chapter…

I cut it off there. Why? 'cuz now I gotta start CHAPTER 6!! There's gonna be less happy-fluffy, citrus flavorings though :( (Don't kill me when you find out why!!)

You can't find out for yourself, when I put it up. Which will be after, lets say… I've get three or more reviews?

So, please, don't forget to R&R. I HAVE POCKY!!! throws pocky to awesome reviews


	6. Blame

You have all rights to attack me with pillows and angry chibis. BUT THE UPDATE IS HERE. 

Please don't kill me for what happens. :(

**Disclaimer: **I own a pretty blue memory stick, and DDR SuperNova, but not Naruto. If I did, this most likely would be real :P

**!!Warning!! **This chapter contains near death experiences. The story contains, yaoi, slash, fluff, with citrus flavoring.

-------  
Chapter 6: Blame

Sasuke was getting fed up, they never found the place Naruto wanted to go to, and they were still wandering the streets for something to do.

"Naruto-kun, lets just go home" he sighed, he felt exhausted for some odd reason. _Maybe it's all this walking… _he thought to himself. Naruto was running ahead of him, jumping up and down, trying to make Sasuke move faster, "Come on, come on! I found a place!!" Naruto said excitedly.

.. Sasuke POV ..  
I jogged slightly to catch up to my hyperactive blonde lover. "You're gonna get hurt if you keep running like this!" I told him for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. Pulling him onto the safe side of the side walk. He giggled, "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, I can't help it, I'm so happy!!"

I rolled my eyes, trying my best to resist the urge to smile, but… I did, and he saw. "SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Naruto had a grin that nearly took up his entire face, "You smiled!!!!!"  
"Yeah, yeah." I said casually as we neared the club he'd found. The crowd seemed so wild, I didn't feel comfortable… Something in my guy _told _me we should just leave… But Naruto, he wanted to go in…

So, I followed.

… Hours later …

We stumbled out of the place laughing and joking, damn were we having fun! But once the cold air hit my face, that feeling came back… Much stronger this time. People were spilling out from the club, drunk as hell, I tried to pull Naruto to the side, but someone shoved past us, making me loose the grip on his hand.

It all happened so fast…

… _Flashback _…

_"Naruto!" I shouted, seeing the time on the very edge of the side walk, tying his best to balance himself. More people walked by… they… they pushed him… Sure, by mistake, but…  
I tried to run to him, I could see the headlights of a speeding car coming just as he was falling…_

_I was shaking, screaming at the top of my lungs for it all to stop… But, the car… Naruto…_

_"NARUTO!!!!!!" I screamed, so loudly it echoed in my head. Tires screeched… People were shouting… I was crying and shaking with no control… But, worst of all…_

_Blood was splattered._

_It was my fault… I KNEW we shouldn't have… but, we did… we... I…_

_He was in intensive care…_

_What they told me felt like a bullet through the heart…_

_It was too late to save him…_

_…And it was all my fault…_

----

crying God, this really made my heart break, I'm sorry I made it happen, but it's the way I planned the sotry teary eyes Please R&R, next chapter will be the last. With possible bonus if I get enough reviews. Til then.

Ookami-chan  



	7. Gone Redone

Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of _Promise_! I Really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing (Even though it made me want to cry so many times, especially these last chapters!!)

**Chapter 7 - Gone **(Goes along with AFI, Prelude 12/21)((Sasuke POV, whole chap.))

"_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

It was impossible. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Yet, I knew it was... In that horridly painful way... Why did it have to happen to _him _of all people? Why? I stared blankly at his pale, lifeless eyes. He stared back, hardly able to breathe. His hand clinging to mine for dear life, mine clinging back and not wanting to let go. I was praying he would make it, beat the odds. But, it just wouldn't happen. Ever...

"_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

Naruto's delusional state was just as unbearable. His skin was cold to the touch, his cheerful, loud voice was gone. Now it was dull and negative, as lifeless as his eyes. He never slept, neither did I. I was constantly by his side. When ever his eyes would close, my blood froze and turned to ice…

"_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

I tried to convince Naruto he'd live, but he wouldn't buy it. He knew he'd die, he'd said it more than once. I wanted him to stay with me… I couldn't believe that all his dreams… hopes… accomplishments… all of it would be gone within the next few hours… He made me promise one thing, and one thing only. It was small, but not quiet simple. When he told me, I was choking on my tears. His voice was nearly gone. He was fading, leaving me… I'd be alone all over again...

"_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

It wasn't long until his eyes closed. I could feel the hot, salty tears rolling down my cheeks. It was over within seconds, with one last, hardly audible 'goodbye, my love'. He was gone…

I stood, swallowing hard as I leaned over the lifeless body, brushing my lips against his closed eyes, "Ashiteru, Naruto. Ashiteru always."

"_Kiss my eyes and lay me to… sleep." _

END

------  
I cried writing this chapter too. But, I really hope you liked the story. Please don't forget to R&!  
Until next time.

Ookami-chan


End file.
